Therapy Sessions
by Jayeliwood
Summary: Bella has a doctor's appointment for a rather embarrassing reason. Will Therapy help? Halloween one shot to celebrate! Happy Halloween everyone!


**So, I originally did this for the countdown to Halloween but down the day is here! Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Bella**_

I felt like such a freak doing this. I hated having to go to a doctor- no, not a doctor- a therapist for this reason. It was rather degrading actually. I can't imagine what people would think of me if they knew what I was doing.

I drove up in front of the swank office building in my little Audi my husband gave me for my birthday about a month and a half ago. I was still getting use to all the controls. Eying the building, I took in all the decorations. There was little Halloween decals on the windows and fake spiderwebs hanging off the ceiling. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. I knew Alice, the doctor's secretary, could go overboard sometimes.

Actually, I knew Alice very well. She was the reason I was going to meet Dr. Masen today. She had introduced me to the idea about a month ago when I first told her about our little problem.

Dr. Masen usually catered mostly to kids or rather, teenagers, but he was making a special exception for me.

"Hey," Alice said brightly as I came in through the door. "How are you?"

"Nervous," I told her truthfully with a small smile. "First time I've ever done this."

"You'll be fine," she said ruefully. "You're the last client of the day. Parents tend not want to keep the kids out too late on Halloween. They usually have to get ready," Alice explained in a hurry. "Speaking of which, I have to get home to Jasper and my little one. He should be out for you in a minute."

"Okay," I said quietly as I watched her go out the door. I made myself at home at the sofa in front of her desk, picking up one of the magazines off the coffee table as I crossed my ankles. I wasn't exactly sure how long I was going to wait.

"I think that's fantastic, Angela," Dr. Masen said as he walked out of his office behind a young teenage girl. She didn't look more than sixteen. She gazed up at him with large, unblinking eyes. It was easy to tell that she had a crush on him.

But certainly, who could blame her?

Dr. Edward Masen was just over thirty and he only grew more beautiful with age. His hair was a wild shade of amazing red and brown that stuck up in all directions like he had just rolled out of bed after having the best sex of his life. His deep green eyes had the most beautiful flecks of gold in them, shaded perfectly by his thick eyelashes. His perfectly straight nose and squared jaw was a perfect accompaniment to his full smooth lips.

And that was just talking about his face. His body could make a Greek god envious.

Not that I was looking.

Nope, I wasn't. I was reading my boring cooking magazine.

"Do you really think I should go after it, Edward?" Angela asked with a soft voice, nervously twisting at her fingers as he walked her to the front door.

"Yes, of course. I think if you want to be school editor then I think you should go for it. I've seen some of your writing. It's amazing. You have to remember to put yourself out there. Next week we'll talk about some ways you can do that. Just like everything else, that takes practice."

"Okay, thank you, doc," she said with a wistful glance over her shoulder.

"My pleasure, dear," he said in a smooth silky voice, like cool satin flowing over a hot body.

Or maybe that was just my imagination.

"Well, hello there," he said as he set his eyes on me.

"Alice already went home," I said nervously as I stood.

"Ah, figures," he rolled his eyes before locking the front door. He came over to me, looking me directly in the eyes and shaking my hand gently. We were no more than a foot apart and I could feel the heat rolling off of his body, making me tingle. "I'm Dr. Edward Masen," he began with a crooked smile. "You must be Bella."

"I- I am," I stuttered and I closed my eyes as I mentally smacked myself. I had done this before. I could certainly greet a person normal.

"Would you like to join me in my office?" He said in a purr. Did he know how sexy he was being or did it just come that naturally? He was making me forget the reason why I came.

"Sure, sure," I mumbled, following behind him all while stumbling like an idiot. He was kind enough to ignore that though.

"Why don't you have a seat?" He offered with a wave of his hand as he came to sit behind his desk. I felt so small compared to the large oak desk in front of me, only having a pad and a pencil waiting for him on it. He seemed so powerful sitting behind it. I sat down onto one of the chairs, tugging my skirt so that it covered my thighs in just the right way. I didn't want to flash him or anything. "So, what brings you into the office today, Bella?"

"This is so embarrassing," I mumbled as I felt my cheeks heat.

"It's okay, you know. I'm a professional and you can tell me anything. I won't make fun of you or laugh. This is a safe place," he reassured me.

"I'm... I'm having trouble... well," I stumbled over my words, looking anywhere at the beautiful man sitting in front of me.

"Go on," he said in a deep voice that sent shivers down my spine. I glanced at him just long enough to notice the glasses perched perfectly on his nose. He couldn't get any hotter.

"I'm having some troubles reaching," I lowered my voice in embarrassment. "Reaching orgasm."

"Ah," he nodded his head and scribbled something down. "How long has this been happening? Have you always had trouble?"

"No," I said in a quiet voice. "You see, I've been married since I was very young and my husband is the only man I have ever been with. I'm not sure if it's just boredom or if it's me..." I trailed off as I looked at him.

"Have you talked to him about this?" He said as he wrote another thing down and looked up at me, a very serious expression on his face.

I sighed deeply, "yes."

"And what does he say?"

"He says we need to spice up our sex lives."

"He's not wrong," Dr. Masen said as he pulled off his specks and ran his fingers through his hair. "But, is it more than just that. How is your sex drive?

_Increasing by the moment_, I thought to myself but I kept that answer locked up. "Decent, I suppose."

"Well, the first step to a more fulfilling sex life is to know your own body. Masturbation is a good way to start this," he explained as he stood up. I flushed red, uncrossing my legs and sinking into the seat a little bit.

"Masturbation?"

"Oh, yes. Do you masturbate, Bella?" He asked as he walked behind me. I felt every hair on my neck raise up at his words.

"Not often," it wasn't a lie. I'm sure when I had time for that.

He clicked his tongue like he was disappointed at what I said. I frowned, biting my bottom lip hard. "And why is that?"

"I'm not really sure I know how to," I said in a quiet voice.

I could feel his warm body behind me, his long and beautiful fingers dragging against the back of the chair. "That's a common complaint amongst women. A lot of them don't know how to give themselves pleasure which makes receiving it from others much more difficult. They don't know what what it's like to have a proper orgasm. You have to know yourself first before you can give yourself to others."

"Where do I start?" I asked in a low voice, fighting to keep from looking at him. I wanted so badly to look back at him, to see his expression.

"That's easy, Isabella," he cooed. "You start by touching yourself."

"How?" I asked.

"How do you like to be touched?" He inquired, squatting the chair so that his warm breath was flowing over my skin. I was tingling all over. I couldn't answer though. I was too flushed. When I didn't speak a word he leaned in a bit closer. "If you can't tell me, how do you plan on telling your husband?"

"I... I..." I swallowed, biting my bottom lip. "I like to play with my breasts."

"Show me how," he asked in a deep voice. "How do you like to play with your breasts?"

I brought my hand up to my chest and began to massage my right breast through my thin white shirt. "Like this?"

"Keep going," he breathed, the air flowing over my neck.

I began to lose myself in the movements, pinching and plucking my nipple through my bra. I heard his soft groan and closed my eyes. "Like this?" I asked again.

"More," he all but growled. "What else do you like to do, Isabella?"

My hand automatically went to my thigh, moving slowly upwards until it reached my cloth covered sex. I was already soaking. It had been such a long time since I had done anything like this. I began to rub my clit through the silk, leaning my head back with a deep sigh. "Oh, this feels so good."

"Keep going, Bella. Make yourself feel good," Edward said in a voice that dripped sex and lust. I wanted him to touch me so badly. "Make yourself come."

"Oh!" I all but shouted, his words too much for me. My legs began to twitch as the coil snapped and my body tensed. The liquid seeped from my body, probably staining the fancy chair underneath. It was amazing what he could do to me without even touching me.

"Stand up," he ordered in a firm voice. I did so slowly, my legs shaking as he came to stand behind me. I actually stumbled and fell forward, placing my hands on the desk to keep my balance. Edward wrapped his arms around me tightly as he began to kiss my neck. I could feel his thick full erection pressed against my ass. "Oh, god," he mumbled as he began to grind against me.

"What happened to the kind and caring yet sexy and naughty therapist?" I asked breathlessly as he bit down on my neck, one of his hands pushing the skirt up.

"He left. Now the horny as hell husband is here and wants to fuck the hell out of you," he growled against my neck. I laughed at his eagerness, my fingers knotting with his silky hair. "That was so hot to watch." He pulled my skirt up over my bottom completely, yanking my panties down to my thighs. "I can't believe you said you were bored of me, you naughty thing."

I laughed again, I couldn't help it. I knew his male pride couldn't take that. If he wasn't going to like the game I was playing he should have come up with his own. "I didn't say I was bored. I said it might be boredom."

You see, for the past ten years we had this naughty little tradition. Every Halloween we would dress up and play a little game. We didn't do it on purpose, it just kind of happened- at first anyway. Now it was all very planned but it made it all the more exciting. One year I was a wench and he was a pirate, another he was a cop and I was a girl trying to get out of a ticket, another I was a school girl and he was a teacher... you see where I'm going with this.

But, this year was a little harder to plan out than normal. Because this year we had something we didn't have before.

Our daughter, Carlie.

We couldn't be as adventurous as we'd been before, playing out full scenes with costumes and props, but we didn't want to leave this part of ourselves behind either. So, we had to work with what we had.

Esme, my fantastic mother in law, kept the baby while I went to school and Edward worked. I taught the third grade. He really was one of the top adolescent therapist in the state. We weren't totally sure we'd be able to do this but thankfully for us, I had an amazing sister in law and best friend- Alice. It also helped that she was his secretary.

She helped me come up with this idea.

I would leave school right when it let out at three and I would go to Edward's office. She would leave an opening so we wouldn't be bothered, making sure all the phones went to straight to voice mail after she left.

It was perfect. We would still have our together time and still be able to come home and take Carlie to the Halloween costume party that Edward's brother Emmett was having.

But all thoughts left my head when I felt his fingers graze between my legs. "You are so wet."

"You've always been able to do that to me, Edward," I told him truthfully, pressing back against his hand.

"I've missed you so much," he whispered in a husky voice against the back of my neck as he kissed me lightly. "I want you so badly."

"I'm yours, Edward," I said in a pant. "Always and only."

When he sprang free of his pants I don't know but I didn't really care either. When I felt him slip inside of me there was nothing more perfect in this world. I never felt like that with anyone else. Only Edward had this power. He pressed deep inside of me, condom free. Maybe another little one would be in our future soon. I could only hope.

With quick thrusts, he held my hips as I kept my balance against his desk with my palms. "You have no idea how many times I've imagined you like this. In my office, skirt pulled up, bent over my desk with me inside of you..." Edward said breathlessly, working me to the point of frenzy. I felt myself come undone again. I was just so sensitive from the first one.

I literally screamed as my legs trembled, falling practically face first into the pad that Edward had been writing on earlier. I saw the words 'sexy' and 'fuck' but I couldn't read anything else because my eyes screwed shut. "DAMNIT!" I shouted.

"Do you want me to stop?" Edward asked sweetly, stroking my back. My only answer was to press back against him. "That's my girl," he growled, picking up his speed.

"There, there, there..." I chanted as he hit just the right spot. One of my toes curled in my heels, making it clatter to the floor. But, you really couldn't hear it over the scoot of the desk. I was pretty sure if we kept going the desk would be against the wall within moments.

Not that I cared in the least.

"FUCK!" He shouted out as I began to clench around him again. I could feel his undoing, his thrusts erratic and fast. His fingers clung tightly to my hips, holding me in place as he finished deep inside of me.

We stayed in that position for a few long moments to catch our breath before Edward finally pulled out of me, wet and spent. I turned around to face him, laying back on his desk with one of my hands on my forehead. I was still panting when he leaned down against me, resting his head against my stomach. "That was-" I laughed and shook my head.

"That was hot," he laughed as he looked up at me, his face flushed with pleasure still.

I glanced at the clock. It was just after 4:30. "You know, we still have about an hour before we have to leave to pick the baby up..." I trailed off suggestively.

"You, Mrs. Masen, are a naughty naughty girl." He said as he began to slid down my body, positioning himself between my legs. "And I love the way you think."

**So, I wonder how long it took everyone to figure out what they were doing... **

**I'm on twitter if you want to follow- Jayeliwood!**

**If you liked this and don't already have me on author alerts then add me! I'm doing new stuff all the time!**

**Who wants to go that therapist's office?**


End file.
